westmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Treasure Log - Age of Heroes
1st game (from memory) Gold: 480 GP- Orcs 120 GP- Wererats Total: 600 GP, split 8 ways Split: 75 GP to Aria, Kristof, Mungo, Raun, River, Sponge, Teodhar, Vitrano, Wudge Magic: * (Aria) +1 Chainmail of Sacrifice, Lvl 5 * (Kava) +1 Great Axe, Lvl 1 2nd game (from memory) Gold: 360 gp, 240 gp necklace (Rat lair) 600 GP total -500 Teodar Rez Split: 11 GP, 1SP, 1CP to all 9 characters- Aria, Kristof, Mungo, Raun, River, Sponge, Teodhar, Vitrano, Wudge Magic: * (Raun) Raun's mysterious holy symbol transmogrified in to a Holy Symbol +1 of Hope, Lvl 3 * (Vitrano) +1 Oathblade Fullblade, Lvl 4 (with the special that the oath property works with Oath of Enmity) from the Giant Rat Bastard treasure. * (River) +1 Darkleaf hide armor, Lvl 4 from the Giant Rat Bastard treasure. * (River) Razor Shield , Lvl 2 from the door seal to the Guts in a Jar room. 3rd game 5/23/09 Gold: 260 GP found in Wrath lair 28 GP, 8 SP, 8 CP split to all 9 characters- Aria, Teodhar, Mungo, Raun, River, Vitrano, Kristof, Sponge, Wudge Magic: * (Raun) +1 Reinforcing Scalemail- Found on Wrath * (Teodar) +1 Flaming longbow- Wrath lair * (Wudge) Giants Kind Gloves - Wrath Lair 4th game 6/13/09 Gold: 90 GP found in amongst small guard drake nest 200 GP gem from horned drake nest, pried from the dagger 290 GP coins in the rage drake room Magic: * (Kristof) +1 Orb of Sweet Something or other- Guard drake nest * (Mungo) +1 Poisoned Dagger from the Imperium, Lvl 5- Horned drake nest * (Mungo) Ruby scabbard (only works with poisoned dagger)- Horned drake nest * (Vitrano) Iron Bands of Power, Lvl 6- Rage drake nest Lost: Kristof- Coins (recovered) Raun- Coins(recovered) River- Coins(recovered) Wudge- Inactive Ring of Protection +2(recovered) Mungo- Coins & Ruby Scabbard(recovered) 5th game 7/11/09 Dirge entered the game with 57gp left after equipment. Eggs- 3 rage drake, 5 guard drake, 1 horned rage drake Recovered all lost items from spire drakes. Also at spire drake lair: 200GP- 22GP each: Wudge, Aria, Kristof, Dirge, Vitrano, River, Kava, Mungo, Teohdar * (River) Oil of +1 Thundering Weapon Egg turn in: 3 rage drake * 300gp each 5 guard drake * 100gp each 1 horned rage drake * 1100gp each 2100GP- 278GP each: Wudge, Aria, Kristof, Dirge, Vitrano, River, Kava, Mungo, Teohdar Meat sale: Dragon Meat: 40GP- 40GP to Wudge Baby Drakes: 15GP- 15GP to Wudge Wudge bought party for 40GP and a private room for 15GP. Magic item round up: * (Aria) +1 Chainmail of Sacrifice, Lvl 5 * (Kava) +1 Great Axe, Lvl 1 * (Raun) Raun's mysterious holy symbol transmogrified in to a Holy Symbol +1 of Hope, Lvl 3 * (Raun) +1 Reinforcing Scalemail- Found on Wrath * (Vitrano) +1 Oathblade Fullblade, Lvl 4 (with the special that the oath property works with Oath of Enmity) from the Giant Rat Bastard treasure. * (Vitrano) Iron Bands of Power, Lvl 6- Rage drake nest * (River) +1 Darkleaf hide armor, Lvl 4 from the Giant Rat Bastard treasure. * (River) Razor Shield , Lvl 2 from the door seal to the Guts in a Jar room. * (River) Oil of +1 Thundering Weapon (Lvl 3) * (Teodar) +1 Flaming longbow- Wrath lair * (Kristof) +1 Orb of Sweet Something or other- Guard drake nest * (Mungo) +1 Poisoned Dagger from the Imperium, Lvl 5- Horned drake nest * (Mungo) Ruby scabbard (only works with poisoned dagger)- Horned drake nest * (Wudge) Giants Kind Gloves - Wrath Lair * (Dirge) From heritage money - +1 Rod of Corruption, 3 Healing potions 6th game 7/11/09 Money check: Dirge: 325 GP (Bought some basic equipment) River: 25 GP (Bought healing potion and +1 Distance Javelin) Vitrano: 285 GP (Bought 2 healing potions, donated 43.5 gp to church of Poseidon) Kava: 409 GP Mungo: 295 GP (2 healing potions, 2 alchemist fires) Entry of Fortress: - Ring worth 380 GP - Bag of holding Went back to town: - Rezzed Mungo: 500gp (-58 GP each) - Ring split: 380 (+42 each) - Razor shield split: (+12 gp each) - Net: Everyone is down 4 gp Ogre: - +2 Greatsword Ogre hole: - Partial ritual book: object reading, transfer enchantment - Loose coins: 255gp (+28 GP each) 7th game 8/15/09 New character: Stavros, enters game with no magic and 38gp Big fight with skeletons, specters, bone shard skeletons * Kava: +2 Death Burst plate mail from boss * Party: Scroll with some sort of necrotic symbols on it that is used for giving orders to the undead 8th game 9/12/09 Gold snapshot: Stavros: 38 GP River: 49 GP Vitrano: 285 GP Kava: 409 GP Mungo: 307 GP (bought hand xbow, bolts, shuriken) Teodar: 349 GP Kristof: 346 GP (after buying horse and crap) From orcs on griffons with bees in their mouths: * 3 x Level 6 Alchemist Fire: Burst 1, Range 10, +9 vs. Ref, 2d6 (half on miss): Aria, Vitrano, River * +1 Handaxe (Level 1) (Not disposed of) * 75 GP * +2 Scalebane Javelin (River) (created by putting javelin in dead dragon heart) 9th game 9/26/09 75gp from found treasure. 8 GP split. Needs to be split. Gold snapshot: Stavros(john): 46 GP River(mark): 57 GP Vitrano(matt): 293 GP Kava(keith): 417 GP Mungo(jim): 315 GP (bought hand xbow, bolts, shuriken) Teodar(rick): 357 GP Kristof(ray): 354 GP (after buying horse and crap) Wudge(richard): +32 GP since last game From orc ambush: 280 GP From orc pillars: 120 GP * Boots of Spider Climbing Total cash split: 53 GP Kava is borrowing Iron Armbands 10th game 10/16/09 We have not yet got the 500gp for the dragon head. Found on warforged: * (Teodar) Bracers of Archery * (Kava) Accessory of Bastionizing armor * 400 GP (4 pieces of jewelery each worth 100gp) Cache: * 1525gp various goods * (Each player) 9 level 6 items of your choosing with the Duke, if you take a lower level item you can have the difference in cash Upon return: * 500gp for head Total cash split for this: * 269 GP (.44) 11th game 11/14/09 (nothing) 12th game 12/19/09 Yet unclaimed: * 6560 found of stuff * 4500 reward 13th game 12/27/09 Dragon death: * Enchanted a Scalebane Longbow +2 replacing the Flaming Longbow +1. * 700 gp components extracted Down in the dragon pit: * 4' x 2' x 2' gold chest ** 5600gp of stuff * 1' x 6" x 4" silver box ** Figurine of wondrous power: Jade Macetail * Caustrex head worth 5000gp Total split: * 6560 + 4500 + 700 + 5600 + 5000 = 22,360gp = 2484gp (9 way split, .44) Money check: * Bim: 25GP + 269GP (10th game) + 2484GP = 2778 GP * River: 1289GP + 2484GP = 3773GP 14th game 1/09/10 Kobold/Lizard fight: * Collar of Recovery +2 (Matt) * 5 Giant Lizards, Riding ** HP 90; Bloodied 45 ** AC 18; Fortitude 20, Reflex 18, Will 14 ** Speed 9 (swamp walk), climb 4 ** Bite (standard, at-will) *** +9 vs AC; 2d8+5 damage. ** Claw (standard, at-will) *** +10 vs AC; 2d6+5 damage. Foul spawn fight: * Dwarven Greaves (Kristof) * Gadgeteers Goggles (Mungo) * 500 gp - bounty for the AAR (splits to 55g, 5s, 5c) Money check: * River: 3773-3400+55=428GP 15th game 2/20/10 * Drake head, need to sell it. Sold to the tavern for 1000gp. * Bear's Lair ** Lots of misc jewelry and coin purses worth 400gp. ** Vitrano finds a backpack that appeared to be hidden (behind a hidden stone in the wall). In the backpack is a set of equipment marked with the Imperial Seal. Bim (History 34) recognizes the equipment markings as characteristic of the Ebon Arrow (Imperial assassination team at the command of the Emperor). All the equipment is stored carefully. The backpack carries more than it appears (Handy Haversack, aka the iPack). *** Thieves' Tools *** Backup Leather Armor *** Enchanted Heavy Crossbow (suppress Auras) *** Pouch of Dust of Disenchantment *** Probably intended for mage assassination. Equipment appears to be several hundred years old. 16th game 3/13/10 In the towers: * 1000gp necklace * Mirror sheen coat +2 cloth (transferred to Mungo) * Sheet of pass phrases Money check: * River: 428+267 = 695gp 17th game 4/3/10 * Razor bracers (River) 18th game 5/1/10 * Foechaser boots (Kava) * Robert's attached blade upgrade to +2 Harsh Song Blade * Robert got 100% of the value of his old +1 war soul weapon in residuum 19th game 5/8/10 In the lab: * 5000 GP arcane materials for rituals or magic item creation * +2 Hide armor of Pouncing: River * +2 Hide armor of Serpent Skin: Bought by River, given to Teodhar * 20 Imperials- Platinum coin with emerald inlay (worth 100GP each) * Lodestone of the Planes (show me direction and distance to the nearest portal) 20th game 6/5/2010 * no loot 21st game 6/19/2010 * Amulet of Resolution, +2: Teodar * Cloak of Resistance, +2: Kava * Belt of Blood: Vitrano Still need to split the money from game 19. 22nd game 7/10/2010 River catacombs * Sealed tube- Contents were destroyed when water leaked * Adamant torgue 100 gp * Chain with ruby 250 gp * Coins 50 gp * Chimes of Warding (Mungo) * Healer's Sash (Mungo) * Jewelry Box 1100 gp 23rd game 7/17/2010 Money Split (Since game 15) * 655gp split 9 ways (Party fund now up to 655gp) * 625gp material component split 8 ways for building magic items Money check: * Teodar: 3194gp, 625gp * Bim: 775gp, 625gp material component 24th game 8/21/2010 * Legendary map of unseen lands * Daystar- Contains a full day of time 1700 gp bracelet 1000gp electrum necklace 500gp 4 rubies at 100ea 25th game 9/11/2010 Money split: 1700+1000+500+400=3600 400 GP each Party fund: 1055gp 26th game 9/18/2010 Items in Party Loot: 2 x Life Shrouds (Old Man) = 80gp 1 x healing potion (mungo) = 50gp 1 x Potion of Regen (Old Man) = 160gp Party fund: 685gp Item Tetris: * Transferred Greatsword +2 to make Fullblade +2 * River previously sold the Thundering Greatspear * Transferred Handaxe +1 to make Javelin +1 Party Magic Items 27th game 10/23/2010 Recovered from battle field: * Bling worth 1150gp ** 127 GP split (including party fund) * Potions: ** Elixir of Will- Kava ** Elixir of Reflexes- River ** 3 x Elixir of Dragon Breath (cold- Vitrano, fire- kava, acid- old man) * Mask of Slithering (River) * Dynamic Belt (Kava) * Barbed Baldric (Transferred to Teodar) * Hungry Long Spear +3 (Old Man) Purchased: * Gauntlets of Ogre Power- Kava Mounts: * 9 Lizard mounts After Ettin Raider fight: * Dwarven Chalice Set ** Large Chalice 750gp ** 6 smaller chalices 100gp each * Award/Medal worth 50gp 28th game 11/20/2010 - Foe Stone - 28 gold coins marked with Titanicus of the 10th legion (100gp each) - +2 Club of Knockback 29th game 1/8/2011 - Note on spirit-caller: Invitation from something something - Kava used elixir of fire dragon breath on the demon swarm - 100lbs of coins (900gp) - Paintings (2 @ 500gp ea): Painting of stormy sea with Gulkundra, Bifrost touching down on the mountain area - Sculptures (2 at 1000gp ea): Look like temple decorations of Apollo and Artemis - Circlets (4 silver circlets @ 100gp ea) - Lower plane Moonstones (a set of 8 large @ 50gp ea) - Shadowdancer's Mask (Mungo) - Helmet of Vision Unclouded (Vitrano) - Ungent of Dark Vision (Mungo) Sold: 900 (coins) + 2000 (sculptures) + 400 (circlets) = 3300 Split: 367gp each 30th Game 1/29/2011 - + 3 Psycho-kinetic Warhammer Cast Darklight: 30gp - Blackflock robe, +3 - bag of 10 mithirl hoops (250gp each) - Swiftstep boots 31st Game 4/16/2011 * 5 x 200gp shell fragments * -15 gp for ritual component party fund * -30 gp for Darklight * -15 gp for hidden camp party fund 32nd Game 4/23/2011 * -45gp for create camp and dark light Kobold lair: * 2 golden statuettes, 800 ea * Coins from that room, 1900gp * Pendant, 100gp * Longspear, magic: General's Weapon +3 * Gauntlets, magic: of Blinding Strikes * Scale armor, magic: Summoned +3 moved to +3 leather worn by Mungo * -25gp party fund * -25gp party fund transferred Mirrorsheen to Hide armor worn by Old Man * Aria upgraded Chainmail of Sacrifice +3 for 4000, Vitrano loaned Aria 400 gp Wolves 3 x 200gp 1 x 100gp 33rd Game 6/4/2011 Sell Winter Wolf Coats for 700 GP Split into 77 per party member, 84 to party fund Each winner in the Arena combat gets 500 GP as their share of the purse. Party gets 2000 GP from House Telx. Party bets 4000GP to net an extra 2000 GP. Split is 444 for each party member and 448 to the party fund. 34th Game 7/30/2011 Old Man bought acrobat's boots Bet 10k on Kava to survive. Resulted in 10k win (1111 GP per person). Duel: 500GP. Grand Melee: 1000 GP. Beast: 200 GP per survivor (1000 GP). 277 per party member, 284 for party fund. 35th Game 8/6/2011 First part of "Proving Day" 36th Game 9/24/2011 Second part of "Proving Day" After Proving Day winnings: Party fund: 6657 GP Old Man: 5919 GP + 1500 GP purse money = 7419 GP Party Items: 2 x life shrouds 1 x healing potion 1 x potion of regen Daystar Map of Unseen Lands +2 Club of Knockback +3 psycho-kinetic warhammer Blackflock Robe, +3 Swiftstep Boots Longspear +3, General's weapon Gauntlets of Blinding Strikes Purse for 2/3 fight: 750GP to River, Vitrano, Muskrat, Old Man, Teodar. 37th Game 10/15/2011 Elixir of Levitation purchased by old man, 125gp Gemstones: cut and matched, 3000gp, 200gp coins. Magic necklace: +3, bonus to out of turn saves Magic trident: blood iron +3 38th Game 11/26/2011 12k bet each person surviving 2k each for winning =3333gp 39th Game 2/4/2012 Old man 3k on Vitrano killing both and surviving Including purse,old man won 8000 40th Game 4/21/2012 Old man 3x elixer of levitation purchased Old man 2x potion of regen purchased Old man 8000 gp @ 8 to 1 Old man won 64k on Mungo 41 Game 5/27/2012 Old man 90 River 9 +10.5 Aria 4 -2.5 + 2k Vit 10 +50 Mungo 6 -1000 Kristof 20k 42 Game 7/30/2012 Championship Old man 90k River 30k Mungo 15k Kava 2500 Teo 10.5k River 100k purse 44 Game 12/8/2012 Vrock parts (according to Aria): Blood (20k per Vrock), Hides (25k per), Heart (for Evil purposes 100k), Feathers (15k per), Madness Spores Nodules (Poisons/Madness 35k). River extracts 2 Blood, 1 Hide, 1 Damaged Hide, 2 Hearts, 1 Set Damaged Feathers, 1 Set Feathers, 2 Madness Spores. Demon Master: Coin Purse 1200 PP (= 120k GP), 6 Astral Diamonds (60k), Folded Message. Demonscale Armor (+3 14th level Scale, 1/Encounter: Resist 10 Fire/Cold/Acid/Lightning Interrupt). Magic Ring (some form of dark metal): Ring of Shadow Trapping (+2 Stealth. 1/day: Teleport 4 squares as a move action or 8 if leaving from a shadowy space.) 45 Game 1/5/2013 -1 platinum from party fund for winter gear. Snowshoes (snow no longer difficult terrain), and parkas (+4 to endurance checks vs. cold.) Buy Rituals for Party: Linked Portal, Tongues, Leomund's Tiny Hut, Tenser's Lift, Speak with Dead, Leomund's Tiny Hut, Shadow Bridge. Old man purchased diamond bracers (-4200) Split for sales of stuff from game 44 come out to 36k/each including party cut.